His Final Life
by Cirtne Avis
Summary: Kudo Shinichi, having lived hundreds of lives as an immortal because of Pandora, becomes tired of it all. When he dies yet again at the hands of Gin, he is forced into the body of Conan Edogawa and must learn to co-exist with a child if he wants to have another shot at getting rid of his curse. (Updates when I feel like it.) (I can't summary please just read the story)


"Genta! Over here!" A young boy waves his hands while facing Genta, a pudgy boy with a green sweater and gray shorts who was dribbling a ball down the soccer field. Genta laughs and sends the ball towards him.

_**Bang!**_

_The sound of the gun rung in his ears, creating the sound of static as it rips through the area. Shinichi grits his teeth, vaulting over the metal railing as the bullet hit him in the leg. Shinichi doesn't cry out, merely biting his tongue to prevent the instinctive cry of pain as he runs, trying to ignore the pain._

"Conan! You got this!" Genta yelled, and Conan took off running, dribbling the ball with a grin on his face while laughing childishly. He dribbled the ball past Mitsuhiko and Ayumi, and with a flying kick sent the ball smashing into the net. Genta started cheering, while Mitsuhiko and Ayumi just groaned.

"You're so good at soccer, it isn't fair!" Mitsuhiko complained, sitting down on the grass with a huff. Genta laughs, but Ayumi glares at him, making him shut up. Conan shrugs, bouncing the ball from foot to foot, leg to leg. He stops, letting the ball fall to the ground. He puts a foot on it to stop it from moving, a challenging smirk on his face.

"How about this: all of you against me?"

_**Bang!**_

_The shoulder. He couldn't stop himself this time, as he fell over in pain he cried out, feeling in the thick liquid flow steadily out of his wound. Shinichi heard a cold, dark chuckle behind him, boots clacking ominously against the cement floor. Panic ran through his veins, and he twisted suddenly, making himself hiss in pain as another bullet grazed his forehead and cheek. Shinichi twisted again to glare hatefully at the man standing there with the gun. The man laughed, smirking dangerously as he pointed a loaded gun at him. _

Three versus one, the ball on the side of the three players. The ball is kicked forward, and Conan swoops in, quickly and easily stealing the ball away from the clumsy Genta. The ball flew into the goal, and Conan falls back with a whoop. Everyone else just collapsed on the ground, groaning in frustration. Ran, who was standing at the sidelines, just shakes her head and smiles, walking over to them.

"_It's too late for you now, you nosey detective." The man said, holding the gun to Shinichi's temple. Shinichi narrowed his eyes, scowling at him. _

"_I will be back - and this time I will not fail." Shinichi hissed in cold certainty, wincing in pain at moving once again. _

"_The dead cannot come back to life, silly detective." The man said, and he pulled the trigger. Shinichi fell over, lifeless. Blood dripped from the small hole in his temple, and he didn't move. Satisfied, the man left, his coat sweeping dramatically behind him._

"Alright everyone, time to head home!" Ran calls, and everyone reluctantly gets up, Conan walking over to pick up the ball. Suddenly his head exploded in pain, and he fell to his knees, screaming loudly. Ran looks at him, suddenly terrified for him.

"Conan!" He heard Ran yell, but then he collapsed on the ground, his ears ringing near painfully, drowning out all the sound in the world when he slipped away.

"_We can't keep him-" No...don't leave me alone. _

_He stared down the path as his parents shrouded in shadows walked away, tears streaming down his face. _

"_Conan-kun, right?" Ran smiled warmly, holding out his hand. Hesitantly, he took it. Then his monotone world suddenly became bright again. _

"_Conan-kun! You don't eat that, you could get sick!" She said sternly to him, his finger inside the cake batter as he gazed innocently up at her. _

"_Time to go to school!" Ran said, pushing him past the gate._

"_Conan-kun! Let's go play!" Ayumi said, jumping up and down excitedly next to him with a big smile on her face. _

_Conan smiled, looking at the recent memories fondly. But then it all disappeared - the color and happiness flying away from him, leaving him in a white emptiness. Conan's heart dropped to his stomach, a feeling of dread building up inside him. _

"_Your life seems rather full of happiness." Conan froze. 'How could someone else be here? Isn't this in my mind?' He turned around slowly, and his heart skipped a beat upon seeing the man standing there. _

_It was an older version of himself. "W-who-" The man's sharp eyes landed on him, the sheer intensity knocking the air out of his lungs. For a split second surprise flitted upon his face before disappearing, making Conan wonder if it actually ever happened. _

"_You're different. You're still alive, and you look exactly like me when I was young...what are the chances?" The man muttered, mostly to himself. The man looked at Conan again, and sighed. "My name is Kudo Shinichi. I'm living here now too - I'm stuck here until you die, and then I go to someone else." _

"_I'm..alive?" Conan managed, still scared. _

"_Yes. Normally, I - unwittingly - kill the current resident of the brain, and then I take over completely. You survived, and now we're sharing. It's strange, although I am glad. You did survive." Kudo said calmly, looking a touch amused. "You're smart too, which is good." _

"_Why me?" Conan sat down, hugging his knees to his chest as he stared doe-eyed at the intimidating man before him. _

_He shrugged, not bothering to dignify the question with an answer. _

_Now annoyed, Conan glared at him. Kudo raised an eyebrow. "I suppose we'll be taking turns with your body - you are in public currently, so I will allow you to regain control. However, I'd like to be able to take control at some point. I will do my best to respect your wishes." He turned around and started walking away. _

"_Wait!" Kudo paused, looking back. "Why are you even doing this?" _

_Kudo laughed, seeming upset. "I have no choice. I'm immortal - in the sense of the spirit, not the body. I made a mistake, long ago." He paused. "It will be good to have the same body I had when I was first born, though. Even if it is an illusion." Conan felt himself drifting off, the white space turning darker and darker, flying away into a black void like dust and feathers in the wind. He tried reaching out to grasp the dust with his weakening hands, but it just disappeared in his fist. His arms lowered to the ground, and everything slipped away. _


End file.
